100 Theme FanFiction Challenge
by ChalexForever
Summary: Rules are pretty much self-explanatory: 1.) Pick a fandom 2.) Pick a pairing! 3.) Write a one-shot for each of the themes. (length isn't a factor-so it could be a whole chapter long or just a drabble)
1. 1 Introduction

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a thing I found on tumblr or somewhere and I thought I would try it. I'll post as I finish them but the rules are below if you want to try it. These will all be Slexie because I can.**_

_**Rules are pretty much self-explanatory...but I'll summarize them for anyone else that might wanna do it too:**_

_**1.) Pick a fandom**_

_**2.) Pick a pairing!**_

_**3.) Write a one-shot for each of the themes. (length isn't a factor-so it could be a whole chapter long or just a drabble)**_

_**4.) None of the chapters can be a continuation of any other chapters**_

_**5.) TRY to be original, and NO copy-paste!**_

_**6.) REMEMBER, the fics do NOT have to be written OR posted in the lists order!**_

* * *

_**1. Introduction-**_

_**The Beginnings are the Best Part**_

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I am showing up at an attending's door. Not just any attending though, this is Mark Sloan. The Mark Sloan. But apparently I don't care because here I am, knocking on his door. Waiting for him to answer. Hoping that he will answer. I don't even know what I am going to say to him. I better figure it out real quick because he's going to open this door soon and I'm going to need something to say to him.

"You made her speak." I say as he opens the door. "Mrs. Patterson. She spoke. You just-you made her speak." I say as I walk into his apartment. I am walking into Mark Sloan's apartment. I can't believe I am doing this. What am I thinking? "I respect you, as a man, a surgeon, as a teacher. I respect you. So, teach me." I say taking off my coat.

Mark closes the door and walks closer to me. "What are you doing?" He asks quickly. "Stop. Stop."

"Teach me." I lean over over and take off my shoes. I still have no idea what I am doing.

"Stop." He says again but I persist.

"Teach me." I say again.

"We can't do this. You're Little Grey and I promised and I'm your teacher."

"So, teach me." I persist. I can't stop myself. I want this.

"Oh, Lexie." He says as I take of my purple turtleneck.

"Teach me." I throw my shirt somewhere in the room. "Teach me." I breathe as I take off my undershirt. "Come on, am I really so bad?" I ask nervously looking down at my naked torso that only had my bra to cover me now.

Mark looks into my eyes for a second. "No," He breathes, "I am." He walks over to me and grabs my face pulling me in for a kiss. We stood there for a while before we moved to the bed. We take turns removing each other's clothes. Breaking every rule that has been put into place. We didn't care. We spent the night like that. It was the beginning to our secret relationship.

* * *

_**A/N: So, that was the first one! Tell me what you think and if you want more!**_


	2. 35 Hold My Hand

_**A/N: I think I am going to post a couple of these today. We'll see. Anyway, enjoy and review please! :)**_

* * *

_**35. Hold My Hand-**_

"Hold my hand." Lexie said breathily towards Mark. "You have to hold my hand. I'm not going to be able to do this if you don't hold my hand."

Mark reached over and grabbed her hand. "You'll be able to do it. I'll be right there."

"I'm not sure I can."

"People do this everyday. You'll be okay." Mark assured her. "And we'll have a beautiful baby girl after it's over."

Lexie smiled down at her stomach that was protruding far out past the rest of her. When Lexie found out she was pregnant it was unplanned but they couldn't have been happier. They both enjoyed every milestone of the pregnancy. When Mark first felt the baby kick inside her it became real. They soon found out it was a girl and Mark was slightly disappointed since he wanted a boy but he was completely happy with the baby girl since he knew that both her and the mother of his child were healthy. Lexie felt another contraction start and took in a sharp breath.

"Breathe, Lex." Mark encouraged her as they pulled into a parking space in front of the hospital. "You ready to go have this baby?"

"Let's do it." She smiled getting out of the car.

Mark helped her into a wheelchair and checked her into the room. They waited for a while for her to dilate far enough to deliver. When Lexie was at about seven centimeters she opted to get an epidural. The next few hours after that went pretty smoothly and without an extreme amount of pain. Although, when Lexie hit about nine centimeters, she started to feel them again. The next hour the contractions worsened until she hit ten. Ten hit and they prepped her for delivery.

"Mark. Hand." Lexie said breathily.

Mark grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "You can do it. Think about the baby."

"Alright, Lexie, time to push." The doctor said. Lexie bared down and squeezed Mark's hand. She pushed intervals of ten stopping and regrouping every time a contraction ended. The cycle continued for about ten or fifteen minutes and finally she felt like she was getting somewhere. "Alright, I can see the head. Just a few more pushes."

"She's got a lot of hair, Lex. Come on, you can do it. Just a few more."

Lexie nodded and pushed again, letting out a scream as she did so. Mark never let go of her hand. The baby came slowly out and finally the head was delivered. Two more pushes later the shoulders and the rest of her slid out easily.

"Here she is." The doctor announced laying the newborn baby girl on Lexie's chest. Mark reached up and cut the cord ending the physical tie between Lexie and her baby.

Later that day, Lexie woke up from a nap to find Mark walking around the room with his daughter. The baby was latched onto Mark's pinky with her tiny fist barely fitting around her father's smallest finger. "Don't let go of her hand." Lexie smiled. "She's going to need it."

"I won't." Mark smiled at his daughter. "And she won't let go of mine. Right Emma?" Mark asked down at her bouncing her gently in his arms.

The baby grunted slightly in her sleep. "I think we did good." Lexie smiled.

"You did great." Mark smiled back at her.


	3. 22 Mother Nature

**_A/N: Lexie rambles are fun. I told you I would post more today. I have a couple more written but I might wait until later to post. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_22. Mother Nature-_**

**_I'm Late_**

"Mark, I have something to tell you." Lexie said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Anything." Mark smiled over to her.

"I'm late." Lexie said with an unsure look on her face.

"What?" Mark thought for a second. Lexie watched his face and waited for him to catch on. She could she his eyes fill with terror and excitement as he figured out what she meant. "How late?"

"About three weeks." Lexie said. She knew that that was a long time to not notice she missed her period but she was so caught up with work that she didn't even notice. She noticed at first and she thought it was just a couple days late so she didn't freak out until she realized a few weeks later that she still hadn't gotten it. Then she immediately went and stole some pregnancy tests from a supply closet and told Mark. "Listen, I know we didn't plan for this now and I know we wanted to wait but this is happening and I'm kind of excited unless you aren't then this could be just a bump in the road if you don't want a baby right now then I understand completely and we can do something but I really don't want to and I want this baby. We should have this baby. Are you ready for a baby?" As in complete character of Lexie, she rambled for a while. "Mark say something before my head pops off."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No, but I have one." Lexie said slowly.

"Go take it. I want this maybe baby but I have to know if it even is a baby or not."

Lexie went and quickly took the test. Mark came in the bathroom chuckling slightly as he watched her pace around the bathroom as she waited for the timer to ding and tell her the results were ready. "You aren't allowed to laugh at me for this." Lexie said still pacing back and forth. "Are we ready for this? I mean, can we handle a baby right now? I'm still a resident and we aren't married and this is a big commitment. It's a baby, Mark. A small human that we become responsible for. A small human that we have to take care of and is our complete responsibility to make sure it's fed and healthy and happy. Why am I the only one freaking out? You know, you should be more worried." Lexie continued to ramble some about how he should freak out and that there could be a small human showing up in their lives and their worlds were going to shift and more things that Mark just stopped listening to. Finally, he spoke up.

"Lexie." Mark stopped her rambling. "We don't even know if there is a baby to worry over yet. If there is a baby, we are ready. We can handle it. We will make it."

"Promise me you won't leave. Please." Lexie said leaning into Mark.

"Lexie, I won't leave. I couldn't leave you. I couldn't leave you or the baby." Mark said smiling down at her.

"Okay," she smiled. "wait, I thought you just said that we didn't know if there was a baby."

Mark held up the pregnancy test with a small plus sign on it. "That was before it turned positive."

"What?" Lexie said quickly taking the test from his hand. She looked at the window that gave a positive reading. "We're having a baby."

Mark nodded and kissed her. "We are having a baby."


	4. 14 Smile

p dir="ltr"  
style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-align:  
justify;"emstrongA/N: Short drabble. Hope you enjoy! Review for more :)/strong/em/p 


End file.
